


Of Blindfolds and Trust

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: joss100, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley wants Buffy to trust him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blindfolds and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Of Blindfolds and Trust  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Riley Finn/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 529  
>  **Summary:** Riley wants Buffy to trust him.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word trust on [my prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/468181.html) for [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cottoncandy_bingo**](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) and for the word prompt on [my joss100 table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/393322.html)

Buffy tapped her foot as she tried not to look at the clock on the wall. He should have been there. She couldn’t help herself, she glanced at the clock. An aggravated sigh escaped her. The minute hand was ticking away the time and her last nerve. What the hell was taking him so long? He was usually always so prompt.

“Buffy.” 

The way he whispered her name sent shivers dancing down her spine.

 _Finally!_ Buffy spun around to face him. But before she could say anything he continued, “I’m sorry I’m late. I hit a snag. I would have called but I didn’t realize it was going to take this long to get here.” Without taking his eyes off of Buffy, he walked further into the room, set the bag down on the end table. “Forgive me?”

Her lips pulled up into a smile. “That depends.” At the quizzical look on his face she continued, “What’s in the bag?”

An answering smile began to spread across Riley’s face. “That would be telling, wouldn’t it?” 

“Riley.” 

Just that. His name in that soft sweet voice and he was ready to forget about what he had planned, pull her into his arms and lose himself within her. He quickly shook his head to dispel the temptation. “Uh uh, Buffy. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

She poked her lip in a pout he found adorable and hard to resist but somehow he managed. 

“That’s not going to work. I’m immune.”

Buffy put her hands on her hips and stared him in the eyes. “Oh. Are you really?” She took a step closer.

Riley quickly stepped back, his leg banging into the coffee table. _Damn!_ He winced in pain. “Yes.” He whispered as he leaned down to rub his leg. “Or at least I’m trying to be.” His eyes fastened on hers as he straightened. “So behave yourself.”

Her breath caught in her throat at his forceful tone. _What the hell was going on?_ “Tell me.”

With a sigh, Riley leaned down and pulled something from the bag.

“What are you planning on doing with that?” Buffy eyed the blindfold with suspicion.

The blindfold dangled from his fingertips as he waggled his eyebrows at her. “What do you think?”

She shook her head. “Riley, I don’t think...”

“Good. Don’t think. Just give in. Lose control and surrender yourself to me.” His voice was husky with barely contained emotion as he spoke. “Do you trust me?” Riley waited for her to nod her head before he continued, “Then trust me with this.” He waved the blindfold in front of her face. “I won’t stop loving you until you know you’re mine.”

 _What was she supposed to say to that?_ As she wondered what he had in store for her, Buffy leaned her head back to look in his eyes. Her body tightened at the look deep in his eyes. She closed her eyes. “Okay.”

Riley swiftly tied the piece of cloth around her head. “I’m going to rock your world.” The whispered words were a soft promise against her lips as he tightened his arms around her and pulled her close.


End file.
